LOVE means war
by mikayla.kennedy.188
Summary: As Mary is forced to spen the rest of her life with Richard, Matthew is letf on the sidelines. With his dead soon to be wife before him, he is lost and wants to find a place in this world. Mary almost feels the same way, but one day thats may all change... (Season 2)
1. Summary

Summary

"Mary you don't have to marry him you know you will always have a place here as long has I live" Matthew whispered as he looked around the hallway to see if there was anyone one else around. "Yes I do" Mary answer back. "Why, just to prove you are over me, we know where we stand" He said looking into her eye, which were full with regret and sorrow. "I have to marry him for reasons you will dispense me for and that I could not bear" she said walking off to join her mother and sisters again. He watched as she walked back into the room…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"When is Sir Richard coming" Cora asked her daughter has she read through the latter. "Tomorrow the 8:00 early train" Mary said taking a sip of tea. "So will he be joining us for dinner" Cora asked putting down the letter. "Yes, I believe so" Mary said. "Its just Matthew will be there" Cora said looking at her. "Please mamma just because Lavinia has passed doesn't mean I'm just going to throw myself at him" Mary said seeming annoyed with her. "And you know that I can't do that, you know what Richard knows. Do you really think Matthew would like to marry me when he finds it out" Mary said. Cora gave her an I give up face and looked back down.

"Will you please excuse me, I would like to take a walk" Mary said walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and the stairs and walked out of the back door to the backyard. She walked around the landscape with the sun hitting her beautiful skin. She then saw a figure walking closer to her. She was suspired to who she saw "Matthew" Mary said suspired. "Mary" Matthew said happily. "What are you doing here at his hour" Mary asked him. "I wanting to take a walk around the town and decided to stop here" he said giving Mary a smile. Mary smiled back happily. "Well should I call papa" Mary asked him.

"No I would want to border him" Matthew said stopping her form leaving. "You could never be a border to him, he loves you like a son you know" Mary said smiling. "I know but I would like to take a walk with you" Matthew said starting to walk. "Oh well then" Mary said following him. "So will you be joining us for the shooting tomorrow" Mary asked him. "Of course I would never miss a shooting" Matthew said as they walked. "Lovely" Mary said smiling. After the long walk they parted ways, as Mary walked back into the house and Matthew walked back for his house. He wished things were different between them, he still loved her and he knew she still loved him. As he walked back to the house he though of the good times they had together. There first kiss, the way he looked into her eyes and saw there future together.

But she was getting married to whom I know she dose not love. But why to prove that she is over me. He walked into the house to see his mother in the sitting room writing. "Uh mother" Matthew said walking into the room. "Matthew how is your legs" Isobel asked her son while turning the chair away form the desk. "Very well mother" Matthew said taking a seat. "Where have you been all morning" she asked him. "Visiting Lavinia's grave" Matthew said quietly. "Oh honey I know its been a hard few weeks but…" she said but then got cut off by Matthew. "Please don't bring Mary into this" Matthew said. "That is not what I was going to say, but very well then" she said turning back to her desk.

She walked back into the house and got ready for dinner. "Oh Mr. Carson can call Anna for me please, tell her I'm ready to dress" Mary asked Mr. Carson. "Of course my lady" he said walking off the go fetch her. She walked up to her room to wait for Anna to arrive. She soon heard a knock at her door, "Lady Mary are you ready to change" Anna asked through the door. "Yes come in" Mary said loudly through the door. Anna walked in as while as Edith. "Thank you Anna" Mary said as Anna helped her into her dress. "Anything for you my lady" Anna said smiling. "So who are you getting all dressed up for, not Matthew" Edith said butting in. "No not Matthew, Matthew its even going to be here tonight" Mary said a little annoyed with her sisters being. Anna and Edith shared grins. "Really" Edith said trying not to laugh. "Oh my goodness why dose everyone think me and Matthew need to be together. Don't you ever think I really do love Richard" Mary said loudly. Edith was suspired of her sister's actions, even Anna was a little shocked. "Well do you" Edith asked quietly. "Maybe I do" Mary said fixing her gloves. Mary and Edith stood up and walked down to dinner. Dinner wasn't a very big deal not one was coming, it was just a dinner with Mary, Edith, Mamma, and Papa. After the lovely dinner, Mary excused herself form the table to go to bed. She wasn't feeling up to talking. So was the whole family it seemed, so they all just turned in early. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. . .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up to the singing of the birds out her window, she loved the sound of the birds in the morning. "My Lady" Anna said walking in slowly. "Yes Anna" Mary asked sitting up. "We need to get you ready for the shooting in a few hours" she said walking completely into the room. "Yes I think we do" Mary said getting up. After getting into her new clothes she walked down to the out side backyard. She joined Matthew on the left side of the yard. It was a cloudy day today but shooters aren't going to let little clouds get in there way. "Good morning Matthew" Mary said as she joined Matthew off to he side. "Good morning Lady Mary" Matthew said happily. He gave her a warming smile and she gave him a smile back.

As she was talking to Matthew out of the corner of her eye she saw Richard walk to her. "Lady Mary how good it is to see you again" Richard said sliding into her and Matthew's conversation. "Lovely to see you to Richard" Mary said trying to be polite. "Matthew" Richard said taking Mary's whist. His grip was rather tied and made her feel uncomfortable. "Richard" Matthew said seeming very uncomfortable as she was. Then the whistle was blown which meant it was time for the first shooting. "Should we start" Richard said pushing Mary a little to get her moving. "Sure" Mary said feeling the push. He always made her do whatever he wanted. He used black mail, threats, and sometimes physical punishment. But let's not get into that. "Mary lets walk down to the first spot" Richard said to Mary. "Um" she started but Matthew cut her off. "I believe you told me you would go with me for the first shoot" Matthew said as they both looked at Richard. "Yes I believe I did" Mary said looking a Richard. "Very well "Richard said giving her a fake smiling. As she was about to leave with Matthew Richard took grasp of her arm and pulled her close.

As Matthew walked off with no notice, she was forced to listen to Richard. "You got away this time but next time you're coming with me" he whispered into her hear. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was no uses. He let her go and started to walk the other direction. He was getting more confident, he never physically threatened her in public. "Mary you coming" Matthew said turning to her. "Yes" Mary said walking to him. "What was that back there" Matthew asked. "Nothing" Mary said looking off to the side. We got to the first spot which was only about few inches form Richard. 'Thank you for saving me back there" Mary said looking up at the sky. "No problem, he dose rather like to be teased" Matthew told her.

Matthew took his first shot and didn't hit anything. "If anyone asks I did much better then this" Matthew said. Mary laughed as she pointed to the next group of birds. Matthew took another two shots and hit nothing again. "I'm really bad at this. If you tell anyone I will denie it" Matthew said. Mary laughed again, she loved that he was funny, one thing she liked in him. Then the whistle blown again and then it was time for the next shooting. Mary and Matthew started to walk to the next spot. "Mary come over here" Richard yelled from his spot. Mary took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She took a quick look at Matthew and walked over to Richard. His next spot was in the woods right behind Matthew who was right in front of us in the clearing. "Why were you laughing" Richard asked. "I suppose he said something funny" Mary said angrily.

"Well no wonder your in love with him" Richard said getting louder. "Excuses me" Mary said in disbelieve. "Oh you know what I said" Richard yelled that her. "Excuses me" Mary said again. "You know what I said you little –"Richard yelled and grabbed her arm and pinned her against the tree. She was breathing hard and in shock. "Is anything the matter" Matthew said as he entered the scene. Richard quickly let go of Mary before Matthew could see. "Yes every thing a quit well, right Mary" Richard said turning to her. She was completely on of breathe, she was paralyzed with fear. She didn't know what to say next but rather good with the flow. "Yes everything is ok" Mary said still trying to bring her breathe under control. Matthew gave them a fake smile and when back to his spot. As for Mary she stepped back a foot to leave when suddenly…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary stepped back a foot to leave when suddenly Richard grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close. "Don't you ever make me do that again" he said very angrily. She could feel his warm breathe run down her side making her hair stand up. She nodded her head in fear, and Richard let her go. She wanted to cry but knew she couldn't, she walked up to where lunch was going to be held and waited there. As for Matthew he walked back to his spot and started to shot again. He knew something was wrong, he had never seen Mary so out of breathe since he had met her. She looked scared and frighten, she looked like she just got the wind knocked right out of her.

He crept in slowly behind the trees to see what they were talking about. He could only here whispers, but they were not good ones. He heard Richard say something to Mary but he couldn't make out what. Then he heard her leave, as he followed her close behind. She looked like she was going to cry. He wanted so bad to go comfort her but, he knew he couldn't. As he watched her sit down at the lunch table he slowly walked back to his spot mind filled with regret and guilt.

As the last shot was fired it was time for lunch. Matthew walked back to where Mary was sitting and sat right next to her. But with one quick look form frightening look form Richard Mary stood up and sat next to him. Matthew watched as Mary looked very uncomfortably sat next to him. She tried not to look at him at all, and when she did her eyes filled with fear. Matthew couldn't understand why Mary was still going to marry him after she feared him, even was annoyed with him. After lunch most of the people left and when home for the rest of the day. Matthew and of course Richard stayed behind. They all went into the sitting room for a little chat. "Will you and Matthew be staying for dinner" Cora asked Richard. "Yes I will but I can't speak for Matthew" he said looking over at him. "Yes, I would love to stay" Matthew said looking over at Mary.

Who was looking down at her feet, making no eye contact with him? Richard's smile made him uncomfortable. "How long will you be staying with us Richard" Cora asked. "Oh for about a week" he answer gladly. Mary's eyes grew wide, "A week" Mary said looking up at him. "Yes to spend with you" Richard said looking at her happily. "Wonderful" she said with a fake smile and a look down. "So I guess we will be seeing you for all the dinners" Cora asked happily. "Yes" he said proudly. Matthew looked down at his cup, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to talk to Mary as much. "Richard do you care to talk to me in the other" Robert asked. "I would love too" Richard said following him out. This was Matthew chance to talk to Mary. "Mary" Matthew whispered walking over to her. "Yes" Mary said lightly still not making any eye contact. "What time is dinner" Matthew asked desperately trying to get her to look at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Same time as always why" Mary asked still not looking at him. "I was hopeing to go for a walk before, would you like to join me" Matthew said hopeing that she would say yes. "I would-"before she could say need more Richard walked back into the room. "Mary could I see you for a second" Richard said calling her over. She gave him a smile and walked towards Richard. "Mary" Matthew whispered again but she didn't look back as much has she wanted to she couldn't she knew what would happen to her. She continued to walk with Richard close behind. "Good girl" Richard said to Mary as they walked. "What do you want" Mary said stopping in him in his tracks. Which she came to find out was a horrible mistake. "What did you said to me" Richard yelled has he pushed her agent the wall. She wanted to scream but couldn't she was in a shock.

He then placed his name over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "You listen to me I would hate for you or even Matthew to get hurt because of you" Richard said pushing her harder and harder into the wall. She wanted to cry out Matthew's name, for him to help her, comfort her. She nodded her head a little to let him know she got it. Richard then slid his hand form her mouth and then leaned in to kiss her. His lips pushed hard agent hers, she didn't like it at all. He then released her and made her start walking again. "Can you at lease tell me where we are going" Mary asked quietly. "I will tell you when we get there" he said pushing to get her moving faster. They walked in till they hit the back of the house where no one else was. "What are you doing Richard" Mary asked has he locked the door. "Shut up" Richard said coming closer. "Excuse me" she said knowing where this was going.

"You better not scream or I will give you something to scream for" Richard said closer to her now. "Please Richard not now" Mary said putting her hand up to stop him. But it was no use he was to strong for her. He pushed her into the wall hard which made her shake a little. She heated when he got like this. She always got hurt and having to clover the bruise. As he kissed her "Please Stop" she said agent his lips. But he didn't listen. In till he heard a knock on the door, he got off of her and walked to the door. She took a quick look at her wrist which had a big bruise form him gripping it to hard. She quickly pulled the glove over it. "Sir its time for dinner" the footman said when Richard opened the door. "Very well" Mary said walking to the door. She walked out of the door as fast as she could. She quickly got to her room which Anna was already there to dress her.

She tried to get her breathe back, as she hit the floor. Her head was so dizzy that she couldn't take in any more then fall to the ground. Her heart was pumping out of her chest. "My lady" Anna called out coming right beside her. "Anna" Mary could barely get out as she started to close her eyes. "No my lady don't close your eyes" Anna said as she stood up to get someone. Anna ran down the hall in till she found someone. "My lordship" she said before Robert cut her off. "Anna what, what is it" Robert asked. "Its Mary she just collapsed, she is warm and dizzy" Anna said out of breath. Robert took one look at her and ran to his daughter's room. He turned back at Anna and said "Go get the doctor." "Yes my lordship" Anna said running down the stair and out the door. Robert ran through the doorway to Mary's room to see her lading on the floor struggling for air. "Mary" he said bending down to her level. "Papa" she said closing her eyes lightly. He took her hand and said "No don't close your eyes please." But she couldn't help it, she just had to rest. She took a breath and laded her head down.

She was now unconscious, Robert then picked her up and laded her on her bed. Right then the doctor came in and rushed over to Mary. He placed his hand over her head and turned to Robert. She didn't want to emit it but she was in very bad shape. "Please leave I will do the best I can" he said turning to Robert. Robert nodded his head and left the room. "Anna Please don't tell Matthew about this he dose need anymore bad news" Robert said. "Of course my lord is she going to be ok" Anna asked. "Let's hope so" Robert said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna left Robert at the door sitting there worried for his daughter's heath. Anna started to walk out side you process what just happened. She started to walk on the sidewalk leading down to the woods. As she was walking she saw Matthew and turned away as soon as he saw her. But it was too late, "Anna" he called out as he ran over to her. "Yes my lord" she said not likely where this was going to go. She was always a horribly bad liar "Anna have you seen Mary any where" he asked looking around. "No" she said quietly. "Anna I know when your lying, where is she" Matthew said knowing it right away. "Um Mary as been taken ill, she came running in her room out of breath and just fell to the floor. The doctor is looking at her know but it doesn't look very good" Anna said taking a breath.

"What where is she" Matthew said worried. "In her room" Anna said regretting it. Matthew didn't even say good day when he started to the house. He walked up the stairs and to Lady Mary's room to see Robert and Cora standing out her door. "Matthew" Robert said stopping him in his tracks. "Is she ok" Matthew asked trying to get next to the door. "Matthew the doctor is looking at her right now, no one can go in there" Robert said holding him back. He wanted so much to see her. He finally clamed down and took a seat beside Edith. Edith looked more shocked then anyone else in the hallway. "She looked so well before she left the sitting area with Richard" Edith said looking at Matthew. Matthew looked at her with worried eyes and then when back to his thoughts.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the room closing the door behind him. Every one stood up as the doctor was about to say something. "How is she doctor" Robert said. "She is resting now, you may see her. But I must warn you she is sleeping, when she awakes call me right away" He said opening the door for them to walk in. everyone I crowded around the bed where Mary was lading. Robert then pulled the doctor a side and said "How is she really?" "Truly if she wakes up before tomorrow she will live, and Sir this was not an accident someone did this to her" the doctor said. Roberts face went blank, and Matthew who heard the hole thing was angry because who would want to hurt Mary. Edith and Mary don't really get along but she would never do anything like this. He could not possible think of one person that would want to hurt Mary, except Richard.

He took a seat next to Mary as he saw her laid there lifeless. Richard then walked into the room. "Oh how is she" Richard said looking down at her. Matthew didn't want him in the room, "If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow she will not make it" Matthew said trying to hold back his angry. "Now now let's not get into fight, Mary needs us right now" Cora said letting a tear fall. Matthew and Richard glared that each other for a second while they both tried to clam themselves. Matthew took a seat right next to Mary again, just like she was when he was in his worst. He took her hand not even caring of the other people in the room. Please please just wake up he though to himself.

The hours dragged on as Mary still was sleeping gracefully, taking every breath slowly. "You're Ladyship Mrs. Patmore wants to know if anyone will be still having dinner" Anna said walking into the room. "No Anna I think we have all lost our appetite" Cora said. She and Matthew never left the room, Edith, Robert, and Richard has popped in a few times to check on her. "Well My lady Richard is asking for some food, he told me if anybody would like to join him they may" Anna said before leaving the room. Matthew and Cora exchanged looks and then looked down at Mary. Matthew was still holding her hand, he hated see her like this. When she looked fine on the outside, yet dieing on the inside. The thought of this made him think of Lavinia. How she looked so healthy, but suddenly turned to her worst.

(A few more hours later)

Matthew still was there, sitting right by her, eyelids starting to close. He didn't care if he falls asleep in the chair he was not leaving her side. Cora stood up form her chair and walked over to Matthew and places her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she gave him a little smile and walked out of the door. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to get some sleep. He then leaned forward has he slid his hands over his eyes. He let the tears he had been holding in for so long out. He sat there crying, letting tears hit the floor. He wondered if this is how Mary felt when he was this way. He leaned back on the chair and took one deep breath in and out as he looked at her with such love and passion. He suddenly fell asleep in the chair with her right next to him.

Suddenly Mary shot up form her graceful sleep, she screamed out "Richard Stop please" and her breath out of control. She was in shock, suddenly she felt arms around her. She felt an instant rifle through her. She looked to her side to see Matthew lading her back down gently. She felt comfort from his touch, letting her relax and laid back. "Matthew" she whispered lading her head back on the pillow. "Mary" he whispered has he took her hand. "Oh who did this to you" Matthew said looking in her eyes. She looked stair back into his, his kind eyes made her feel safe. She didn't say anything, she didn't want him to know what she has been going through. She knew she couldn't do this for much longer, but he didn't need to know. She nodded her head and all he did was look down. He couldn't bear not knowing. Can't she see he wanted the best for her, wanted to keep her safe, to love her.

"I must get the doctor" Matthew said standing up and let go of her hand. He walked out of the door leaving her all alone, making her feel unsafe again. Then Richard walked into the room and closed the door. She could feel her heart pump faster and faster with every step he took. "Don't think this changes anything you will still do whatever I ask of you" Richard whispered to her. Which brought fear into her eyes, the comfort she once felt was gone. She could feel the hurt that Matthew was feeling she wanted to tell him but if she did that would only hurt him and that she couldn't bear. Then the doctor walked in with Matthew. "Hi Mary I'm just going to check your breathing" he said gently picking up her wrist. A quick pain ran up through her arm. "Ahhh" she yelled out as her bruise was shown. "Oh Mary you have an infected bruise that's what probably caused this" the doctor said lightly touching it. She turned to Matthew and closed her eyes to the pain.

The doctor looked through his bag pulling out some bottle. "Ok when I prod this on it, it is going to hurt a little" he said opening the bottle. She nodded her head a little as he began to poor the bottle. Once the liquid hit her bruise it started to show how bad it really was. She could feel the pain ran up and down her arm. She placed her good hand on the bad one, which brought back memories of how she got it. The way Richard took her wrist and pushed her into the wall. Her heart began to beat hard again. She tried to put it out of her mind. She looked that Matthew which gave her a smile which made the pain go away. She smiled back knowing Richard was watching but she didn't care. God I wish things were different she though quietly to herself. As the rest of the night dragged on the house seemed to go back to normal. They checked on Mary often even when Matthew was still in there the whole time with her. She laid there peacefully taking long even breaths. Matthew sat there watching over her until he fell asleep in his chair.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Mary woke up feeling better and got out of bed. She had a walk will her sister while the others were having tea. "How are you feeling Mary" Edith said lightly as she helped her sister to take breath. "Much better thank you" Mary said trying to control her breathing as the doctor told her. "What happened" Edith said stopping. "Please Edith I really don't want to talk about it" Mary said trying to walk again. "No there is something is wrong tell me" Edith said leading her to the bench up ahead. Mary signed and took a seat. "Ok if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else" Mary said quietly. "Yes" Edith said worried know. "Ok Richard did it, he gives me warnings but every time I do something he doesn't like he tells me" Mary said trying to push the tears back. "Oh no Mary" Edith said getting to what she was saying.

"Yes" Mary said crying now. "Oh honey, you can't go through with marriage" Edith said as Mary cried into her shoulder. "Yes I have to, he is also black mailing me" Mary cried. "With what" Edith said. Mary pulled up form her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "It's not important" Mary said turning away from her. "It must be" Edith said. "You know" Mary said looking at her strait in the eyes. Edith shook her head knowing what her sister was saying. Mary wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. "It's going to be ok" Edith said helping her up form the bench. Mary stopped and turned to her sister, her sister that she didn't get along with very well, but when it came down to it she cared. "Thank you" Mary said smiling. They started to walk again, and joined everyone else. Mary sat in the back of the room watching everyone else talking to one other.

Matthew was at the other side of the room as she was sitting he was standing watching her. As he was watching he saw Richard come close to her and whisper something to her. It made his anger bubble up inside his. He started to walk over to her when the dinner ball rang. Everyone stopped there talk and walked to the hall. They all took a seat at the dinner table Richard on the right side of Mary and Edith on the other side, with Matthew right across form her. "How are you feeling Mary" Cora said. Mary looked at Edith at gave her a weak smile. "I'm feeling much better, I can breath on my own" Mary said smiling at her mother. "That's good, how can you tell me one thing" Cora said. Mary once again looked at Edith which at this point didn't know what to do. "Um I get I must of caught something" Mary said looking down. Cora shook her head and looked down at her food. Matthew knew that wasn't all, in fact everyone knew that wasn't it. After everyone was done with there food, all the girls left to the sitting room before the boy came in. Mary walked out the room right after her mother. As she was about to leave Richard gripped her wrist "Went I come in you better have come up with a date" he said to her. Mary then ripped her wrist form his grip and walked out the room and into the hall. Matthew gave a look to Robert and Robert gave him a look back. Matthew looked away and walled out to the hall.

"Mary" he whispered walk to her. Mary stop as she watched her mother and sisters walk into the next room. "Mary you don't have to marry him you know you will always have a place here as long has I live" Matthew whispered as he looked around the hallway to see if there was anyone one else around. "Yes I do" Mary answer back. "Why, just to prove you are over me, we know where we stand" He said looking into her eye, which were full with regret and sorrow. "I have to marry him for reasons you will dispense me for and that I could not bear" she said walking off to join her mother and sisters again. He watched as she walked back into the room. He turned around back to the dinning room feeling mad and angry. She looked back at him as she took a step out of the room and went to her room.

She walked all the way up to her room and locked the door. With her back leaning on the door, she slowly walk to the bed. As she walks her legs just give out and she hits the floor crying. With her face buried in her hands, she cries softly to herself. Her world just felt like it was coming to a end and there was no way to stop it. Maybe she should just give herself up to Richard and just get through it like she did everything. But what about Matthew she loved him and she thinks he like her but doesn't know. She stood up and walked to her bed and laid on the bed as she made her decision. She quickly feel to sleep knowing that once she made the decision she would have to live with it.

She woke up that morning refreshed and cooled down. "My lady" Anna said walking into the room. "Yes" Mary said. "Richard is here to see you" she said about to leave the room. "Wait where are you going" Mary said looking at Anna. "Oh I'm sorry my lady but it is the workers day off today and everyone else except for you me and Richard are here and I'm about to go visit my mother" Anna said just about 2 feet from the door. "Yes then every well have fun" Mary said not happy that she will be alone with Richard in this big house. "I will my lady" Anna leaving. Mary got out of the bed and slipped on some clothes as Richard came busting through the door. "Richard" Mary yelled as she covered up. "I can't wait anymore" he said coming closer to her. "What" Mary said putting on here last piece of clothing on. "You are going to make a decision" Richard said grabbing her. "Richard please" Mary said.

"Make a decision" Richard said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "I don't want to marry you" Mary yelled finally. Richard stood there looking at her. "I will not take that" Richard said pulling her closer as he kissed her hard angst her lips. Mary tried to back away but he held her close to him. Finally he pulled back and let her go kind of. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the door. Then she heard a voice that was familiar and comforting. It was Matthew, Matthew. She guessed Richard heard it to he was calling for her. As Mary tried to leave the room he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down letting her hit the floor face first. At this moment she was really scared she could still here Matthew as she tried the scream but Richard rapped his hand around her mouth…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He walked into the quite house. "Mary" he yelled. When suddenly he heard a slam from up stairs, "Mary" he yelled again… She was on the floor with Richards's arms and hands pining her to the ground. She tiered to stand up but he had a good hold of her. Finally she kicked him caching him off guard. Richard let go of her placing his hands to the part she kicked him. She stood up and headed for the door, but as she ran out into the hall over looking the down stairs hall where Matthew was Richard caught up behind her. He was only 2 feet for her as she tried to run down the stairs. "Matthew" she screamed. Matthew was aware of what was happening and called after her. "Mary" he yelled see her trying to run. He was to fast for her when suddenly everything went black. The lights were all turned off. She had no clue as to where she was.

Richard must have people working for him she though; he was an every rich man. "Mary" Matthew yelled out again. Mary turned to her left side still couldn't see anything or hear anything. "Matthew where are you" she called out into the darkest. "Over here just follow my voice" Matthew said looking around for her. He could feel in her voice she was scared. Mary took a step forward deeper into the darkest. She heard a little creek from behind making her heart bound faster and faster. "I can't I'm too scared" Mary yelled out to Matthew. It killed him for her to say that. "Listen to me Mary I won't let anything hurt you ok" Matthew said almost in tears. She believed every word. "Ok" Mary said into the darkest. "Ok just keep talking to me and focus on my voice" Matthew said calmly. Mary took another step forward as she felt her way to the stairs. "Matthew are you up stair or down" Mary asked. "Down" Matthew called back.

Mary then took a step forward again and walk slowly down the stairs. When she felt she hit to bottom she took a big breath in and out. "Matthew where are you" Mary cried out now. She was scared and helpless. Suddenly she felt arms around her. "Mary" the darkness whispered. "Matthew" She said folding into his arms. "Matthew I was so scared" she said. "Shhh its ok now I got you" Matthew said comforting her. "Do you know where Richard went" Matthew said hating the sound of his name. "I don't know he grabbed me, and I manage to get away and when the lights went out it was like he was gone" Mary said. "Well the first thing we need to do is get the lights back on" Matthew said trying to look trough the darkest. With the lights off and the sun was gone behind the clouds it was almost impossible to see anything. "What if he still out there" Mary said with her voice a little shaky. "I won't let him hurt you" Matthew said taking her hands. They fit perfectly into his. "Oh blab blab blab" a voice called out from the darkness. Mary knew that voice every well, like her own Richard. "What do you want from us Richard" Matthew called out. "You know what I want… Mary" he said in a deep evil voice. Mary looked down and almost burst into tears at the though. She grabbed Matthews hand tiered "He wants me" Mary whispered to Matthew. "Well he's not going to have you" Matthew whispered back.

"You can't have her" Matthew yelled out. "Well then have it your way" the voice said. "But first you have to get out ALIVE" the voice went off into the distance. "What dose he mean by that" Mary said as she became more fearful. Matthew let go of her hand and ran over to the door. Mary followed him to the door, he giggled the handle. "Its locked" She heard his voice say. As he spoke she heard a creek for the other end of the room, because of the lack of sight her other senses became more aware. "Matthew what's going to happen to us" Mary cried. Matthew came closer to her and put his hands on her wet cheeks. "It's going to be ok" Matthew said softly. He wiped off the tears in her eyes and pulled her close. She felt right in his arms, safe. "What about the others when mamma and papa get back they can help us" Mary said. "Oh no they went for a 2 day trip to London" Matthew said hugging her tiered. Mary cried softly in his chest, "Shhh its ok we will get out of this" Matthew said. "Ok" Mary said pushing her tears back and braking apart from him.

They started to walk hand and hand through the room. As the minutes went back which felt like hours the cloudy sky turned darker and it started to rain. Matthew managed to find a candle stick and lit it. They walked through halls and rooms trying to find a way out, the whole thing was locked down. "Ok you demon what do you want us to do" Mary yelled out hopelessly. Matthew didn't stop her he was as hopeless. "Good you asked" Richard appeared in front of Mary. Matthew quick pulled Mary behind him and step a few a ways back. "Leave her alone" Matthew said as Richard crept closer and closer. In till Matthew and Mary hit the wall, Richard came up to Matthews face and said "Let Mary decide I think Mary can decide for herself don't you think!" "I would never go with you" Mary yelled coming out from behind Matthew. "Oh there she is" Richard said looking over at her. Mary couldn't step back anymore she was already to the wall. Richard then snapped his finger and 2 men appeared from what seemed like no where. They took Matthew aside so Richard could get closer the Mary. Matthew fought agent the 2 men but was no use. Mary could feel her body shaking, what he is going to do to me she though.

Has he came as close has he could get she could feel his breath on her sink. He put his hands on her wrist and pined them to the wall. As he took the other hand a put it over her mouth. "I hate it when they scream" Richard laugh looking back a Matthew who also had a hand over his mouth. The 2 men giggled, Richard turned back to Mary's fearful face. He took out a knife from his back pocket and flashed it in front of Mary's eyes. Mathew again fought agent the 2 men with tears in his eyes. Mary just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and end it. She looked over at Matthew with her broken eyes filled with fear and hurt. Matthew couldn't stand to look in her eyes, he wanted to protect her. As Richard raised the knife high in till it was about the same high to her hands. He was about to cut when…


End file.
